Buttercup (1998)
|-|Buttercup= |-|Mange= Summary Buttercup is the main tritagonist of the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters Blossom and Bubbles. She's the Toughest Fighter; she's the bravest, most headstrong of the superhero trio. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Buttercup, Mange, The Toughest Fighter, The Tough One, Butterfingers (by Blossom), Butterdish (by Major Glory) Origin: The Powerpuff Girls Gender: Female Age: 6-8 Mentally and Physically Classification: Chemical X Experiment of sugar, spice, and everything nice, Powerpuff Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Vision, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), H2H Combat, Acrobatics, Aura, Energy Manipulation, Super Senses (Sight and hearing), Night Vision, X-Ray Vision, Piloting, Tornado Generation, Cyclone Spinning, Fire Manipulation (Generation, Aura and Mimicry, in their respective colors), Electrical Force Field, Mutagen Empowerment, Invulnerability against extreme temperatures, Resistance to Acid, Lightning Bolts, Green Laser Beams, Time Travel, Danger Sense, Afterimage Creation, Advanced intellect, Intuitive Aptitude, Enhanced Intuition, Photographic memory, Air and Vacuum Breath, Invisibility, Duplication, Transformation, Size Reduction, Can do magic tricks, Dream Manipulation, Body Control (can bulge her eyes out), Vocal Replication (can make animal calls), Explosive Saliva, limited Power Bestowal Attack Potency: At least Island level (Nullified a solar flare with her sisters, which produces at least 1e+20 joules of energy) Speed: FTL (At least 1.2c. Faster than her sisters) Lifting Strength: Class T (Lifted half of Mount Neverest without a problem) Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Physically the strongest of her sisters) Durability: At least Island level (Tanked hits from the Rowdyruff Boys who are on the same level as her) Stamina: High. She rarely gets tired. Range: Standard melee range (Could be lower with those stubby arms), higher with Heat Vision. Standard Equipment: None notable * Can Summon/Pilot: Dynamo Intelligence: Quite high Standard Tactics: Unknown, depends on the situation, but specializes in physical combat. Weaknesses: Extreme arrogance and stubbornness, recklessness, ticklishness, Threatening of Femininity (Powerprof, The Mane Event), Individuality (same as The Rowdyruff Boys), Antidote X (Slumbering with the Enemy), Sunburn (Sun Scream), Cooties (Cootie Gras), and arguing with her sisters in team battles. * All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weakness to fly-paper (Shown in the episode Stray Bullet). * The Powerpuff Girls can endure extreme temperatures, such as lava. But they are still vulnerable to extreme exposure to sunlight, which affects them similar to how ordinary people are affected. They can handle much greater exposure than regular humans though. * Buttercup often shows a really big urge to fight and tend to underestimate her opponent(s) when fighting. Feats: Show/Hide Abilities * Energy blasts * Tornado creation * Flight * Invisibility * Laser vision * X-ray vision * Super-breath * Sucking in fire with breath * Fire shields, creating copies, turning into water, explosive snot, shrinking, electric forcefield, magic tricks, bulging eyes, animal calls, and Matrix-style dodges * The special team move, "Acrobattack" * The special team move, "Furious Flaming Feline" * The special team move, "B-Bomb" Strength * Threw a balled-up giant dragon hard enough to knock Blossom through a building. * Threw a water tower at a giant monster hard enough to send it flying. * Knocked a car into the sky with a baseball bat. * Hit a giant monster into space. * Ripped the metal skin off a missile. * Lifted up a man while he lifted up a mountain. * Flew through multiple buildings. * Split a giant monster made of roaches in half. * Made a three-headed dragon into a jump-rope. * Smashed a frozen meteor, and later smashed a non-frozen meteor while wearing a space suit. * Lifted a car and a bus. * Slammed the Rowdyruff Boys into a brick wall. * Caught a bus, an airplane, and a cruise ship. * Smashed through several thick metal doors. * Strong enough to hurt Blossom and Bubbles. Speed * Turned into a whirlwind to deflect thrown plates. * Defeated four members of the Gangrene Gang near-simultaneously. * Blitzed one of the Rowdyruff Boys while he's distracted. * Rubbed her hands together fast enough to create fire. * Flew fast enough to shred the ground underneath them. * Instantly cleaned the living room. * Moved fast enough to be a pastel-colored blur. * Dodged a laser blast. * Created several afterimages. * Flew faster than the eye can see. * Flew halfway around the world quickly. * Flew fast enough to travel through time. Durability * Got zapped by Blossom's laser vision. * Got punched through two buildings and through the wall of another building. * Punched away fire from a fire-breathing dragon. * Got smacked into a cruise ship hard enough to sink it. * Survived a dead-on hit from a blast that tore through multiple buildings and created a huge explosion (although she was seriously injured). * Blossom and Buttercup got blasted into the ground. * Bullets just bounced off of them. * Acted as makeshift tracks for a train. * Acid powerful enough to melt metal only messed up their hair. * Survived a city-destroying nuclear missile. * Dived into a volcano, into the earth's core. * Got blasted into the ground by the Rowdyruff Boys hard enough to create a massive explosion, and are woken up by a single tear each. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ball Blast * Black Hurricane * Superior fighting skills * Better strength * Bright green-colored Laser Beams * Green Energy Orb * Fireball: Buttercup rubs her hands till smoke comes out and forms a ball then she hurls it. * Inferno: Spontaneously catch on fire. (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Copy Cat: Multiply. * Aqua Velvie: Transforming into a puddle of water. * Atomic snot rocket: A snore combined spit which causes an explosion. * Isty Bitsy: Shrinking to microscopic size. * Electric Boogaloo force field: Intensive break-dancing which generates a highly output energy force field (Green for Buttercup, pink for Blossom, blue for Bubbles). Perhaps they are only able to perform this move if they are shrunk in size (used by the Powerpuff Girls). * Three-Card Puffy: A card trick. * Optomertron * The Penny Pincher * Call of the Wild: Imitating the roar from a beast. * The Matrix: Imitating movement performed by the character "Neo" from the movie "the Matrix". * Curl her tongue (Nuthin Special) * Furious Fiery Feline ("Furious Flaming Feline" in "Members Only"): the girls combine to create a cat of pure flames, a homage to the "Fiery Phoenix" of Battle of the Planets. * Starburst Ray: a triple attack from side to side and front. * Morphing into a ball that can be used for either defensive or offensive purposes. * Razzle Dazzle ("Flower Petals of Doom" or "Sassafras"): A twister of light that can catch and move even the heaviest of objects. * Cherry Bomb * 2-Tornado (Bubbles and Blossom) (Blossom and Buttercup) * Wing Plan R: Blossom's bow, Buttercup's belt, and Bubbles's arms positioned to hold the belt while launch. * Fast Ball Special (Bowling Ball Special): Bubbles' roll in the shape of a ball and Blossom or Buttercup throws her. * Fireball: Blossom uses her unique Fire Breath ability on Buttercup's hands, then Buttercup throws the amazingly hot flames at an opponent. * Cosmic Cannon Ball: Seen in Substitute Creature, the girls run in space and "fall", approaching each-other, and combining to form a ball. * Acrobattack: As seen in The Rowdyruff Boys, the girls spin in the shape of a wheel, and hit the enemies launching them in the air, then grab their feet and quickly spin ending with a pushing attack. * B-Bomb: They connect together and outlines in blue, green, and red come out like incredibly strong hypersonic waves. * Attack Pattern Alpha Omega Atari * Atomic Twister: Creates an unusually strong and destructive tornado. * Super-Spin: The girls' discovered this new and unique ability while they were "mixed up." * Reflect Pattern Omega * Mega Blast Beam: used in "Live and Let Dynamo", against the Dynamo, and in "Aspirations", against Sedusa. It generates a huge, focused beam of pure energy at the target. * Plan XQ: An afterimage technique done together by the three. Note: For her 2016 incarnation, see here. Explanations While Buttercup doesn't seem to have any special superpower different from her sisters, she is physically the strongest of the three girls. In the episode "Speed Demon" it was also revealed that she can fly the fastest out of all of her sisters. Her special ability is shown to be able to curl her tongue. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Users Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Pilots Category:Artificial Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Aura Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists Category:Illusionists Category:Superheroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 6